theadventuresofyoshibooandparatroopafandomcom-20200213-history
The Adventures of Kirby, Waddle Doo, and Chilly Chapter 4 A wild remote chase
Kirby: WHAA-?!?!? Find a remote!?!? King Dedede: I need that remote or you will get kicked out of Dream Land!!! Escargoon: So you go off and find that remote! Chilly: Ok then, if it's what you want. King Dedede: Wait! Chilly, you stay here and make me an Ice drink! Kirby and Waddle Doo: Why does he get to not find the remote!? Waddle Doo: Jinx, you have to give me a soda! Kirby: Aw, shut up. King Dedede: He can make all sort of ice treats and junk on this hot hot day. NOW GO FIND THAT DANG REMOTE!!!!! Kirby: It's not fair, how come Chilly gets to make ice cream and junk and we stay in the hot sun. Waddle Doo: I don't know. maybe we should now work are butts off. Kirby; Or rather, feet. Waddle Doo: Ok, if I was a remote were would I be? Kirby: Well I would be next to a pretty cool guy. Waddle Doo: No no no, I would be next to a TV room! Kirby: Good idea! -The trio buys a TV- Marx: OK that will be $399.99 dollars. Waddle Doo: -stares at Marx- You will reduce the price for us! Marx: If anything I would increase the price of it for you two! Kirby: -To Waddle Doo- Have you seen this guy works in almost every store? Waddle Doo: I know it's kinda creepy. Waddle Doo: Now watch me make him reduce the price! Waddle Doo -hypnotizes Marx with his eye- You will reduce the price of the TV. Marx: I will reduce the price of the TV. Kirby: I didn't know you had hypnotizing powers? Waddle Doo: There is alot you don't know about me. Waddle Doo: Now I will hypnotize YOU! Kirby: What?! Waddle Doo: You will become my minion and help me rule over Dream Land!! Kirby: I will be your minion and help you take over Dream Land. Waddle Doo -Evil Laugh- BWHAHAH!! -Waddle Doo snaps out of his day nightmare- Waddle Doo: Wha?! I just had the most scariest day Nightmare ever! Kirby: You did?! Waddle Doo: Yeah, I turned evil and ruled over Dream Land. Marx: So are you going to give me the money or not? If not, you're leaving! Kirby: We will take this TV. Marx: Here is your money-back. Oh wait, I won't give you any! Kirby: Ok so we will just place it in our room and BAM the remote will pop out! -The Two get to their house- Kirby: We just paint it pink and put my face in it..... Waddle Doo: KIRBY! We don't have time to paint it. (This plan is stupid!) Kirby: Ok there. Kirby: Where's the remote!? Waddle Doo: It's not there of course. Kirby: Fine, it might be.... -Dark Matter pops out- Dark Matter: BOOO, I will send you a monster that has the remote! Kirby: Really you will do that for us!? Dark Matter: Yes I would, me little cute pink ball, now send in Boo! -Meanwhile, in The Mushroom Kingdom- Yoshi: Get your face off the TV Boo! And give us the remote for a chance! Paratroopa: I never seen you like this before! Boo: Must marry TV, must marry TV. Yoshi: Yep, we never seen him like this before. Boo: -Gets slaped by Yoshi- How? what? where? why? -But Boo gets transported to Dream Land!- Yoshi: What the!? -Back at Pop Star- Kirby: I've seen this guy before I inhaled him! Boo: Kirby how has it been! Waddle Doo: You know this guy? Kirby: He used to go to school with me! Boo: -hugs Kirby- Ah, those were the good old days right!? Kirby: So can we heard you had a remote. Boo: Oh so that's what I have in my hand. Here you go! Kirby: Thanks! Waddle Doo: Now we can go to Castle Dedede! Boo: I will go back home, wait, why don't I hang out with you today! Kirby: That's a nice I idea! Waddle Doo: Four people now? Kirby: How bad can it be? -The "trio" goes to Castle Dedede- Kirby: We got your remote now give us back Chilly! King Dedede: Ok here you go it's been nice having him. Chilly: You don't know the horror I went trough. Boo: We better leave now. Chilly; Who is this guy? Kirby: Chilly meet Boo, my old school friend. Boo: Nice to meet you! Chily: It's nice to meet you too! King Dedede: Wait, you can't leave yet. The four: What?! King Dedede: Not until you dance and sing! Will King Dedede host a sing show? Is Boo going to stay? Is Patrick Star going to appear in Thor 2? All this and more in the next hour-long episode of TAOKWDAKC Boo: Wait -Fixes logo- TAOKWDCAB. Category:Chapters Category:Sidestories Category:The Adventures of Kirby, Waddle Doo, and Chilly